The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices which can be used as a mitt, a mop head, an attachment to water cleaning systems, etc.
Cleaning devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Known cleaning devices are usually formed as disks. One of such known devices is disclosed in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,250. In the known cleaning devices when the cleaning element becomes dirty, the whole device becomes inoperative and cannot be used again. It is believed that this device can be further improved.